The Favor
by SLITH
Summary: A meeting takes place and surprising information is told. Samantha Carter has to watch her back and rely on Private Waters to find out who is out to get her. This is my first Stargate fanfic, please read and give me your thoughts.


I do not own Stargate SG1, the characters or anything. This is my first Stargate SG1 fanfic/fan story, all additional characters I made up for the story. Please Review what you thought of the story, ideas/suggestions, comments, etc.

* * *

Turning her cap backwards, the front saying QuickSilver, blonde bangs sticking out from the hole in the front where it is adjustable. A Sears army jacket with patches stitched on for CSI, Jurassic Park, Criminal Minds, Star Wars, Resident Evil: Umbrella Corporation and S.T.A.R.S. decorated on the arms and chest of the jacket. Regular worn in jeans, Nike running shoes that are blue, black and silver stripped.

When in uniform she looks older than she is at times; however, dressed the way she is now she looks 18 instead of her actual age 23.

Slipping her audio recording pen into her left chest pocket, she turns it on and walks into a bar. Eyes skimming around the non-crowded place until her eyes catch a waving hand in the far corner, an old friend.

Starting on her way around the bar, she gives the barman a smile, "hey Marty! How is Susan?" she asks the heavy, pony tailed man while he cleans a mug. He smiles back at her, "she's great, expecting two babies next month" he responds and she quickly turns to face him as she has just walked by the bar, "congratulations!" and gives him two thumbs up.

Turning back around she heads for the back corner where her black haired friend is sitting. He is the same age, hair is short and spiked, broad shoulders, wearing a white sleeveless with an open Hawaiian red dragon shirt and cargo pants. The one thing she liked most about him was his hazel eyes; the least liked was that he always gets into trouble.

"Hello Shane, long time no see" the girl greeted as he got up to give her a bear hug which immediately got her suspicious.

"Kristy! It has been too long!" Shane greeted as they sat down.

Rising her right eye brow at him, he blinked, "what do you want Shane? I know that you are only ever this happy to see me, is if you need me to get you out of a jam" Kristy paused. Watching him rub the back of his head. "Being that you came to me instead of Laura, that tells me it isn't for money. Not to mention I am in the military… my question is. What is in it for me if I help you?" Kristy quickly analyzed.

Shane held up his hands then took a quick sip of his beer. "You were always the analyzer like Laura, only you put the kick in ass kicker" Shane commented and Kristy narrowed her eyes on him.

"Alright… well I do these jobs for this man, usually it is bookies for some cash. This time however he wants someone taken out that I have no access to. A buddy of his wants this job done – I will pay you the money I am to be paid which is 140,000.00. This needs to be done discretely – this is a huge favor for me Kristy" Shane added and she had to fight from rolling her eyes.

"Who is it?" Kristy asked, knowing the longer he takes to say the name, the more important the person is.

"Her name is Captain Samantha Carter" Shane finally revealed and Kristy felt her hands tighten. "Do you work with her?"

To that Kristy gave a light chuckle to, "I am a Private in her area yes… just a side question. Have you offered this to anyone else to make it a competition Shane?"

Shane smirked, "you know me to well… yeah I offered to two others. But I cannot give their names my friend."

Kristy sighed, "Not even their D.O.B.?" she asked, her plans opposite of his own. "No sorry, I know you'll want to find them" Shane answered just as he finished his beer. "You have two weeks," he said simply as he got up and patted her on the shoulder.

Leaving her with her thoughts, he only hopes she won't be caught.

Grabbing his mug from the bottom, Kristy puts a 10 bill on the table before walking out of the place. Calling for a cab to get to her place and to work.

* * *

A smile comes upon Kristy's face as she receives paper documents on Shane, now heading to General Hammond's office to knock on his door.

"Come in" came General Hammond's voice from the other side.

Once entering the small office, Kristy solute and stood straight on the spot, "General Hammond sir, I request to speak with you and Captain Carter" Kristy said.

"Why do you need to speak to both of us Private?" General Hammond asked, folding his fingers together on his desk.

"I have solid information that Captain Carter may be in danger, sir" Kristy answered and General Hammond went to his phone for the base, "get me Captain Carter please" he requested and put the phone down.

"This is a very serious matter Private Waters" General Hammond stated as Kristen pulled out the recorder and the documents to set them on his desk. "Yes it is sir" Kristen responded. A few moments later the door opened.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Captain Carter asked, General Hammond motioned for her to sit down. "Private Kristen Waters has just informed me that she has solid information that you may be in danger. However she has not told me any details" General Hammond answered her.

Captain Carter and General Hammond are both now giving Kristen their full attention. "Sir and Ma'am, I went to meet an old friend of mine from school, his name is Shane Tallsmin. I know he always winds up getting into trouble, so when he contacted me I knew I would need to record our meet by audio" Kristen started and hit play on the pen.

Once the full conversation played Kristen showed them both everything she pulled up on Shane by his fingerprint left on his beer mug. Information on his other identity's, where each of his places are and who he's been caught working for.

"When did this meeting take place?" Captain Carter finally asked after reading over Shane's files. "Today at 12:05. I wanted to present you with this information as soon as possible" Kristen answered.

"If we have you on lock down, for your protection, then others here may get wary that Waters spoke up. We need to keep this between as few people as possible" General Hammond summed up before looking to Kristen. "Is there any way that you can find out who the others are Waters?" General Hammond asked for her to get his and Carter's eyes on her.

"I will do my best, trouble is he likes surprises" Kristy answered as best she could, with that General Hammond looked at Carter.

"You have an off world mission coming up in an hour Captain, so while you are gone we will do what we can to narrow down the search. Dismissed" General Hammond stated.

With that Kristy left her evidence in his hands and walked out with Carter close behind her. "Private Waters?" Carter said as a quiet request.

Turning around, Kristy stood straight with her arms at her sides as a private comes walking by on his rounds.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the recipe" Captain Carter quickly covered herself, Kristy keeping a straight face. "Ma'am, don't thank me yet until you are sure you are satisfied with the results" Kristy responded to receive a nod from Carter to carry on.

* * *

"Come on Shane, are you sure there is no way that I can get you to tell me those names?" Kristy questioned. Having now been on the phone for 30 minutes of trying to coax information out of him.

"Nope, sorry… who am I kidding? You know I'm not sorry, just get it done early so you won't have to worry about any competition. I've gotta go and give a status report to my boss, alright?" Shane said and Kristy instantly wanted him in an interrogation room to smack his head into a wall.

"Alright… have fun," Kristy muttered.

"Oh and Kristy?" Shane paused for a moment, "JM" he hung up.

A smile coming across her face, "Joe Maiter" one of the guy's Shane gave the job to. He is another private, standing up she hears a knock on her door and turns around to see Martin Bull. Very short dirty blond hair, green eyes and a nice crooked jaw. Kristy motioned for him to enter.

"Private Bull, what can I do for you?" Kristy asked and he smiled upon closing the door behind him.

"I over heard that Captain Carter thanked you for a recipe" Martin commented and Kristy felt herself tighten up. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Only easy directions for me, yes I gave her a recipe" Kristy played along for his crooked grin to come into play. From her experience that tells her that he is hiding something bad, it could be a bad idea, a bad story about his past or it shows that he is hiding a secret.

Taking a step toward her, Kristy holds her ground, "what is this really about?" the smile on his face not fading at the question. Looking down at her, "you blabbing to her? Trying to get up in rank by being a good private?" Martin asked back.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, "there is nothing wrong with doing the right thing… you get money flashed in your face and instantly she becomes a target" Kristy says flatly and moves to walk around him and reaches the door for him to slam his hand into the door to stop her from leaving.

"If you and I work together we can pull it off and pin it on the other guy. Come on… if you report me than you have a problem on your hands Private Waters" Martin warned and Kristy looked up at him.

On impulse she elbowed him in the side of the face making him stagger back while she grabs the door handle to turn it. Martin stepped forward and grabbed her right forearm with his left hand and swung it back hard, the force making her remove her hand from the door knob. The moment she became facing him he punched her hard in the left temple.

Instantly her vision messed up and very dark, her mind swirling to feel an aggressive hand take her left shoulder and push her hard in a direction she could only guess as her desk to have something with an edge hit her in the head and knock her out.

Looking around Martin turned off her light and shut the door behind him before taking off. Knowing that someone could be by to check up on her and wonder why she isn't at her post, he wants to prepare for his chance at getting Captain Carter when he hopes no one else will be around.

* * *

Walking through the Stargate, Sam smiles at General Hammond who is waiting for Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and herself to return. "Welcome back SG1, how did it go?" General Hammond asked as they came down the walkway to meet him.

"The place is mostly just a place of rock General" Jack answered with a shrug.

"I thought we should still have a look around… but in the end it is just a place of rock with a giant volcano which explained to us why it has no inhabitants" Daniel added and General Hammond nodded, "very well, I'll see you all soon to recap" General Hammond said.

Just as they headed for the exit a solider came up to General Hammond, "Sir, Private Kristy Waters never showed up to her post" he said and Sam stopped to turn and look at the two.

"Did you check her quarters?" General Hammond asked and the man nodded, "yes sir, I found her laying on the floor with a bad cut to her forehead. It looks as though someone attacked her; Private Waters has been taken to the doctor" the solider informed. "Thank you" General Hammond said as if to dismiss the guy and he turned and walked away.

General Hammond then looked at Sam, "go and get changed and then I'll meet you in there" and he walked off.

Unable to get a strange feeling out of her stomach 'I should not have said anything to her after leaving General Hammond's office… I hope she doesn't have memory loss… that she saw her attacker… that she got information' went through Sam's mind on her way to the locker room.

Not wasting any time in getting to her destination Sam finds General Hammond standing to Private Kristy Waters's bed where she has a bandage around her head.

"She has been unconscious since she's been here. But the doctor said that Waters was saying 'I know' a few times" General Hammond said as Sam came up to stand on the other side of the bed.

Dr. Fraiser then came up and Sam looked at her, "what happened?" she asked and Janet has her hands in her pockets while looking down at her new patient.

"I believe someone pushed her and she hit her head off of her desk, the way she was found there is no way she tripped over her chair. There is also bruising to her left temple which leads me to believe she was struck before she was shoved" Janet answered and Sam looked back down at her.

"I'll go and have a word with the rest of SG1, you can stay here for when she wakes up and see what she remembers Captain" General Hammond instructed for Janet to look up at Sam in question.

"General… what about the surveillance?" Sam asked and he turned around in the doorway, "I have a technician looking into it as we speak" with that he left.

"Is someone else in danger?" Janet asked as she went to the machines to look over their markers to be sure that everything is going smoothly.

Heaving a sigh, Sam rubbed her right eye, "it is complicated… I'll explain after" Sam answered and Janet nodded in accepting.

* * *

Fifteen minutes have gone by and now the rest of the SG1 team comes in to see how everything is.

"Has she woken up Captain?" Jack asks, Sam is sitting in a chair and shakes her head.

"No… any word on the surveillance?" Sam asks back and Daniel pushes his glasses up his nose a little.

"Whoever did it erased the footage of the time it happened, covering their tracks. Why didn't you tell us on our last mission?" Daniel asked as Jack moves to stand next to Sam and Teal'c stands at the end of the bed.

"I wanted my mind on finding something interesting over wondering who is here to kill me… and why" Sam admitted and Jack placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"Have you made any enemies? Someone who was going to take on the Stargate project instead of you? Anyone who has a grudge against you for you being better than him or her before you came here?" Jack asked and Sam looked at him.

"Sure there are some people but they still went onto some decent things. No one comes to mind with this big of a grudge" Sam put emphasis on 'big' when she said it and Teal'c with his hands behind his back as usual. "Why don't you write a list of everyone who comes to mind" he suggested and Daniel then looked to Sam.

"I agree… anyone could be a possibility out there. Some don't know of how to get over even the smallest of things… or" Daniel trailed off which got the whole team's attention. "Maybe someone with a lot of money just wants to see if something like this can be done… maybe your name was randomly picked out of all the high ranks here on base."

"You know" Sam started and looked at Daniel, "that doesn't sound very far fetched."

"However that doesn't narrow it down any further on who it is" Jack commented while looking at Daniel as well.

"Once Private Waters wakes up, assuming she remembers the names then all that will be needed to be done is apprehend her friend and find out from him" Teal'c spoke up and then Jack gave a simple nod.

"That is only if she remembers… Daniel why don't you and Teal'c go and inform General Hammond about the new possibility" Jack suggested and Daniel began to move around the bed. There was no question that Jack wants to be there with Sam to protect her from any of her oncoming threats.

"Thank you Colonel" Sam said, fully appreciating him being there with her to watch her back. Wondering when the next assault may take place.

"Don't mention it, can't have something happen to one of my own on my watch" Jack pulled up a chair to sit next to her; she looked at him to see a kind smile on his face. A pleasant smile over a serious atmosphere felt comforting for the moment for Sam.

"I was so shocked when I heard that there was two others… I couldn't help but feel grateful to Waters for coming forward with this information or I would have been a sitting duck going about my usual things" Sam explained her own thoughts from when she'd first heard.

After a few more minutes of waiting and hoping for Kristy to wake up and tell them the information they've been wanting to hear Sam finally looked at Jack. "Do you mind getting me a snack? I don't want to leave –" Sam was saying but Jack held up his hand as if to say 'don't worry' and got to his feet.

Starting for the exit Kristy groaned a little getting Sam to stand up and look down at her, "Kristy? How are you feeling?" Sam asked and Jack spun around and came back to the room.

Kristy slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter there with her, her mind reeling around to remember why she is even there, "Joe –" Kristy was surprised at how horse her voice is and cleared her throat before swallowing, "Joe Maiter and Martin Bull… Private Bull attacked me after I found out Joe is one of them."

Jack looked at Sam, "I will go and inform General Hammond" and he started to leave and turned to the room one more time, "call if you need anything!" and started off while Sam smiled down at Kristy.

Sam opened her mouth to say something when a set of footsteps could be heard entering the room, Sam turned around and immediately went for her gun on her hip. On instinct Kristy took in a deep breathe, "O'Neill!" and then just as Sam pointed her gun out, her left side moved back a bit just as she pulled the trigger.

Kristy then quickly yanked her covers off of her and then a shout could be heard, "Drop your weapon! Now Maiter!" O'Neill ordered from the hallway and Sam cringed, her left arm falling limp.

"I'm busted O'Neill… you think I want to go quietly knowing what will be charged and what I'll be receiving?" Joe asked and Kristy slowly moved out of her bed, sure feeling a little tipsy but also still feeling a strong sense of duty that she can't just lay back and do nothing.

"Drop your weapon son! Do you really want to go down with bullet holes in you?" General Hammond asked next to O'Neill in the hallway, five guards all with their guns aimed at Joe.

"Not really sir… but do I want to live through what will be awaiting me when I leave this place?" Joe asked in return, Dr. Fraiser hesitant about going up to tend to Sam's left shoulder but with all of the guns including the one specifically aimed at Sam.

A bead of sweat coming down the mans face as he stares Sam in the eye. "That is entirely up to you on how this ends…" General Hammond stated.

Joe's hand softened on the gun, "okay General…" he said and began to lower his gun slowly. Without watching where his gun is aiming he pulled the trigger for a succession of gunshots to ring out from the guards and Jack O'Neill.

Sam put her left hand onto the left side of her waist and moved her hand away to see red. Joe Maiter falling to the base floor dead with six bullets in him, Jack and General Hammond rushing into the room just as Janet rushed over and catch Sam in the middle of collapsing.

"We need to get her onto the big table!" Dr. Fraiser ordered and Kristy immediately got her hands around Sam's legs and helped lift her and then carry her up and onto the table. General Hammond placing a hand onto Kristy's shoulder, "go and lay down" he said in a kind manner.

Jack on the other side of the table with Daniel and Teal'c both now standing off to the side. "Tell me what to do" Jack told Dr. Fraiser as she is ripping open the jacket and cutting away access parts of Sam's black shirt to properly have access to both wounds.

"Take this and put pressure onto the shoulder bullet wound" Janet instructed while giving him a hunk of gauze. Jack went around to the top of the table and immediately pressed down, Sam still conscious and watching, cringing and gasping as Dr. Fraiser uses a metal instrument and puts it into Sam.

Meanwhile the nurses are connecting the intervenes and the heart rate monitor up to Sam. Finally once done and bringing the necessary equipment around a nurse came over to Jack, "I'll take over" and Jack let the lady take over what he was doing. "You did what you could," Daniel said from just behind Jack.

"Got it!" Dr. Fraiser announced with the bullet in the grasp of the metal instrument and quickly set it into the little metal bowl.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, a small but constant beeping noise can be heard 'I know that sound all too well…' Sam thought to have her vision slowly becoming clear.

"Good afternoon" came a female voice to her right that she'd recognized, looking over she smiled at Kristy.

"Is it really the afternoon?" Sam asked and Kristy chuckled before shrugging.

"I have no idea… my digital watch died a while ago. How are you feeling?" Kristy enquired and Sam shifted her head on her pillow to look up at the ceiling.

"Pretty good, my side hurts a little… it sucks to be shot twice" Sam commented and then couldn't help but smile.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Shane is being brought in tomorrow and Private Martin Bull is already being questioned. That is the last that I heard… oh and Colonel O'Neill left like a minute ago, before that he kept coming to check up on you" Kristy gave an overview of the events.

Dr. Fraiser then came over, "Captain, how are you feeling?" she asked and Sam smiled at her, "pretty good considering" she answered and Dr. Fraiser smiled in return.

"Glad to hear it, you've been unconscious for three hours. You didn't go out until I began to work on your shoulder, and I'm happy to report you'll make a full recovery" Dr. Fraiser added and looked at Kristy, "how is your head feeling?" she asked while walking to her bed.

"Not bad, no headache, just hurts now and then to let me know it is still there" Kristy answered, feeling she had to add some humor and Dr. Fraiser then unwrapped it and took the bandage off to have a good look at the small gash on her forehead.

Sam couldn't help but inwardly cringe once looking at it, "thank goodness for pain killers" Sam muttered and Dr. Fraiser moved around the room to get some equipment. "It isn't as bad as it looks… the gash widened into the bruise from the hit you took. You're going to need stitches for it to heal properly" Dr. Fraiser analyzed and went for the wiring and the device to help maneuver it.

"This will be my first scar that is visible on my head… got a small one on the back of my head" Kristy commented as Dr. Fraiser held the gash closed and began to string the wire in and out through the skin. She winced at the feeling of the small tug necessary for the wire to do its job.

"How did you get that one?" Dr. Fraiser asked, wanting to get her mind off of the task being done.

"I was 11 and my cousin and I were fighting, I ended up shoving him into some boxes and poles, the one pole shifted and hit this small wooden tray being help up by chains to the ceiling and a screw came loose on my end. I didn't even notice and turned to walk away and a metal box full of nails slid down, an edge hitting me in the back of the head, it knocked me out instantly. Since then my cousin and I haven't gotten into that big of fights" Kristy explained and Dr. Fraiser cut the end of the wire.

"All done… I'd advise you to take a week off and just relax. Nothing that requires heavy lifting or running" Dr. Fraiser said and walked away for Kristy to look at Sam and smile.

"Thank you Private Waters" Sam thanked and Kristy extended her hand to shake Sam's who accepted. "Your welcome Captain Carter" with that Kristy turned and left the room just as Jack came up.

"You're awake!" Jack said coming over to Sam's bedside, "well everything is set, Mr. Tallsmin is getting full punishment for various reasons, so is Private Bull and Daniel's idea was pretty accurate. The man responsible simply heard your name on the TV and wanted to see if it was possible to take someone out, I believe his name is Bruce Collin Farsway" Jack went over what he'd learned.

Sam sighed, "no more worrying… until the next strange phenomenon presents itself on base here for us to worry about" and Jack put his hand down onto her hand.

"That's right, always something new to look forward to here… I'll let you rest up" he smiled at her and just as he turned away Sam grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving just as Daniel and Teal'c come walking in.

"Can you stay for a little longer?" Sam requested and Jack smiled, "of course" he grabbed a chair just as Teal'c and Daniel walk around to the other side of the bed.

The End

* * *

Finished: September. 1st 2008 2:17p.m. Monday

Started: August. 29 2008 Friday

By: SLITH


End file.
